Igrzyska
by Rivalia
Summary: Idalia jest córką Aresa i spartanki. Jej ojciec postarał się, aby dziewczyna otrzymała spartańskie wychowanie. Idalia przyzwyczajona do walki na miecze i strzelania z łuku nie może sobie poradzić z uczuciami i nadchodzącymi Igrzyskami Olimpijskimi do których zgłosił ją Ares.
1. Rozdział 1

Kolejny monotonny dzień w Obozie Herosów. Nic niezwykłego nie zdarzyło się tam już od kilku lat. Idalia przybyła do Obozu w dniu swoich narodzin. Jej matka, greczynka ze Sparty, zmarła przy porodzie, a ojciec, bóg wojny, oddał ją na spartańskie wychowanie do Chejrona. Gdy Idalia była niemowlęciem, driada zwana Pokrzywą kąpała ją w lodowatej wodzie. W wieku 6 lat córka Aresa zaczęła trenować. Chejron był mądrym, ale surowym nauczycielem, a przez te wszystkie lata nauczyła się do niego szacunku.

Tego czerwcowego dnia było bardzo ciepło. Jak zwykle na Wzgórzu Herosów nie spadła ani jedna kropla deszczu. Nawet burzowe chmury spokojnie omijały to miejsce. Jakby nie istniało. Jakby herosi byli odcięci od reszty świata. Driady szeptały, że jakiś poturbowany chłopak dostał się do Obozu. Było to normalne, bo większość herosów przychodziło do Obozu po walce z potworem. Idalia czuła się jakby wszystkie ćwiczenia wykonywała machinalnie. Ścianę wspinaczkową pokonywała już tylko dla zabawy. Już od dłuższego czasu umiała ją przejść bez poparzeń. Strzelanie z łuku nie było dla nią jakąś sztuką. Mimo, że najlepsi łucznicy byli dziećmi Apolla, to po tylu latach prób i błędów, ona również nauczyła się dobrze tej sztuki. Walka na miecze była tylko formalnością. Była córką Aresa, umiałaby walczyć nawet bez treningu. Po południu dała sobie trochę wytchnienia i popływała w rzece. Nimfy były zawsze drażliwe i nienawidziły jak ktoś je niepokoi, ale już się przyzwyczaiły, że Idalia będzie siedzieć w ich rzece mimo wszelkich prób wygonienia jej.

Dziewczyna siedziała właśnie na brzegu i suszyła ubranie w słońcu, gdy koło niej pojawiła się Pokrzywa, która przekazała jej, że Chejron czeka na nią w Wielkim Domu. Nie zważając na to, że ciągle ociekała wodą wstała. Wiedziała, że centaur nie miałby jej za złe gdyby przyszła po pół godzinie, ale nie chciała, by jej nauczyciel się niecierpliwił. Wielki Dom dziewczyna uważała za swoje drugie miejsce na świecie. Mieszkała w nim do swoich 10 urodzin. Tam nauczyła się mówić, chodzić, grać i kantować w remika oraz znosić Pana D. Gdy przekroczyła próg, pierwszą osobą jaką ujrzała był nieprzytomny chłopak leżący na kanapie. Był cały podrapany, a jego ubranie było potargane. Od razu się domyśliła, że walczył z potworem, i to może nawet nie jednym. Miał blond włosy, które od potu kleiły się do jego czoła. Po rysach twarzy od razu poznała kogo musiał być synem. Zaklęła w duchu. Był podobny do brata, nawet gdy nie widziała jego oczu, choć była pewna, że będą one w kolorze pogodnego nieba. Chejron w swojej ludzkiej postaci, siedział na wózku inwalidzkim koło kanapy i wpatrywał się w Idalię. Znał ją na tyle dobrze, że odgadł o czym myśli.

- To Albert. Nie sądzisz, że jest podobny do Roberta? - spytał, uśmiechając się.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Zacisnęła pięści, mimo iż wiedziała, że Chejron tylko się z nią droczył.

- Co się stało to się nieodstanie. Roberta już nie ma. - powiedział delikatnie. - Wiem, że cierpisz, ale Albert nie musi być taki sam jak on. W każdym razie bądź dla niego miła.

- Postaram się, Chejronie. - mruknęła i słabo się uśmiechnęła.

- Wiem. A gdy już go odprowadzisz do domku numer jeden, wróć tutaj. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Albert otworzył oczy. Tak jak spodziewała się dziewczyna miały błękitną barwę. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i utkwił wzrok w Chejronie. Oczywiście lepiej zaufać starszemu człowiekowi na wózku niż dziewczynie z potarganymi włosami i pognieciona bluzką. Czując się dyskryminowana, postanowiła, że ona będzie odpowiadać na pytania Alberta.

- Gdzie ja jestem? - spytał słabym głosem.

Idalia uprzedziła odpowiedź Chejrona.

- To jest Obóz Herosów, miejsce dla takich jak ty. Zapewne trudno ci będzie w to uwierzyć, ale bogowie greccy naprawdę istnieją i wciąż mają dzieci ze śmiertelnikami. Jesteś herosem.

Chłopak chwilę trawił informację, po czym z niepewna miną kiwnął głową. Widocznie nie było mu w to tak trudno uwierzyć. Tym razem zwrócił się do córki Aresa.

- Czyli moim ojcem jest bóg? Jaki?

- Wierz, lub nie, ale twój ojczulek jest wielka szychą. To sam Zeus. Przynajmniej tak twierdzę ja i ten centaur. - wskazała głowa Chejrona.

Albert spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie daj się zwieść. To moje ulubione przebranie. Jest co prawda niewygodne, ale można się przyzwyczaić. - stwierdził i zaczął wstawać z wózka. - Jestem Chejron, koordynator zajęć.

Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy i zaniemówił wpatrując się w końską połowę centaura. Po chwili zawstydzony spuścił wzrok, aby po chwili utkwić go w Idalii. Dziewczyna zadrżała czując na sobie jego spojrzenie.

- A ty kim jesteś? Boginią?

- Schlebiasz mi. - Idalia roześmiała się. - Ale nie. Jestem Idalia, córka Aresa. - wyprostowała się dumnie. - Jestem tu od szesnastu lat.

To mówiąc pokazała mu swój rzemyk z paciorkami. Chejron poprosił ją ponownie, aby odprowadziła Alberta do jego domku. Wyszła z Wielkiego Domu. Chwilę czekała na syna Zeusa. Zapewne Chejron musiał z nim jeszcze porozmawiać. Po kilku minutach Albert pojawił się na dworze. Zasłonił oczy przed słońcem, po czym zaczął się rozglądać. Zachwyciła go polana, pola truskawek, driady, domki i arena. Starał się zapamiętać każdy szczegół, a Idalia opowiadała mu o Obozie, Chejronie, Dionizosie i różnych zwyczajach. Chłopak uważnie jej słuchał i zaczął zadawać pytania dopiero gdy dziewczyna skończyła mówić, a ona dokładnie odpowiadała na jego pytania. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że Albert miał ADHD. Był taki cierpliwy, miły i spokojny. Córka Aresa bardzo dobrze ukrywała swoja niechęć do niego i sama próbowała się przekonać, że chłopak nie jest taki zły. Nie zwrócił uwagi na jej nieufne spojrzenia. Resztę drogi szli w ciszy, dzięki czemu Idalia mogła zagłębić się w świat wspomnień. Wizja, która pojawiła się w jej umyśle była tak realistyczna, że dziewczynie ciężko było ją odgonić.

*wspomnienie*

_ - Ida! IDA! Gdzie jesteś?_

_14-letnia Idalia schowała się za drzewem cicho łkając. Łzy ciekły jej po policzkach strumieniami. Spartanka nie mogła płakać. Nie mogła okazywać słabości. A jednak złamane serce za bardzo boli. Ojciec nie byłby z niej dumny. _

_ - Ida! Przepraszam! Nie chciałem!_

_Miała tyle odpowiedzi na jego kłamstwa, lecz ból jej na to nie pozwalał. Nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie głosu, żeby obrzucić Roberta wyzwiskami. Słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Starała się bardzo cicho łkać. _

_ - Błagam! Zapomnijmy o tym... To się więcej nie powtórzy! Przysięgam. - chłopak pojawił się nagle koło niej._

_Miał długie brązowe włosy i oczy w kolorze nieba. Zaciskał usta i starannie dobierał słowa, którymi chciał ją przeprosić. Jednak nigdy nie dała mu szansy nic powiedzieć. Nim Idalia zdążyła pomyśleć uderzyła go prawym sierpowym w nos, tak mocno, że oszołomiony chłopak upadł na ziemię. Ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. Krew zalewała mu usta, ale mimo to próbował coś mówić._

_ - Nie chce cię znać! - krzyknęła przez łzy i uciekła._

_*koniec wspomnienia*  
_

- Ida? - usłyszała głos, który sprowadził ją na ziemie.

- Robert? - szepnęła sennym głosem.

- Nie... To ja, Albert.

Idalia zamrugała kilka razy i powróciła do rzeczywistości. Razem z Albertem stali pod domkiem Zeusa.

- No tak. Przepraszam. - mruknęła i odwróciła się.

Albert jednak zauważył cierpienie w jej oczach i nie pozwolił jej odejść.

- Ida? Kim jest Robert? - spytał zanim odeszła.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się wpół kroku i wzięła głęboki oddech. Albert właśnie stracił w jej oczach. Nie mogła dłużej ukrywać, że go nie lubi.

- Po pierwsze, nigdy nie nazywaj mnie Ida. - warknęła. - Po drugie, nie powinno cię obchodzić kim jest Robert.

Chłopak nic na to nie odpowiedział. Córka boga wojny zacisnęła pięści i w duchu prosiła bogów o to, żeby Chejron nie był na nią zły.

Idalia wróciła do Wielkiego Domu. Uwielbiała jego zapach. Pachniał morzem, książkami, dietetyczna colą, a czasem nawet winem. Chejron stał na werandzie nasłuchując odgłosów przyrody. Mimo, ze miał zamknięte oczy, Idalia była pewna, że wie o jej obecności. Kilka minut oboje stali w ciszy, aż centaur otworzył oczy i zaczął mówić.

- Rozmawiałem z twoim ojcem. Chce, abyś wzięła udział w Igrzyskach i przyniosła mu chwałę.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w Chejrona sądząc, że żartuje. Jego mina była jednak poważna. Chwilę Idalia próbowała znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, ale jedyne co jej przyszło do głowy to krzyknąć z przerażeniem:

- To jakiś absurd! Nie jestem gotowa!

- Bzdura. Ares uważał, że jesteś gotowa już cztery lata temu. - powiedział. - Wtedy byłaś tylko za młoda. Dziś Ares stwierdził, ze jesteś wystarczająco dojrzała i doskonale wytrenowana. Całkowicie się z nim zgadzam.

Idalia chciała coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować, ale głos odmawiał jej posłuszeństwa. Ojciec oddał ją do Obozu, żeby nie trafiła do domu dziecka. Pragnął również, aby została wojowniczką. Ale nigdy jej nie odwiedził. Miała wrażenie, że wolałby mieć syna, bo byłby silniejszy.

*wspomnienie*

_ - Ida! Daj już spokój! Zamęczysz się tymi ćwiczeniami! - mawiał Robert, ilekroć ujrzał ją na arenie._

_Spędzała tam mnóstwo czasu, do chwili gdy go poznała. Prosił ją, żeby się nie przemęczała. Jego uśmiech sprawiał, że mogłaby za nim iść na koniec świata i jeszcze dalej. Ten fałszywy uśmiech sprawił, że była ślepa. Ci cholerni synowie Zeusa. Przestawała walczyć, a on brał ją na spacer. _

_ - Czemu tyle ćwiczysz? - spytał kiedyś. - Jesteś najlepsza!_

_ - Doskonale się, żeby ojciec był ze mnie dumny. Jestem pewna, że wolałby mieć syna. - wyznała._

_ - Bzdura! - krzyknął. - Po co mu syn, skoro ma córkę, która jest najlepszym spartańskim wojownikiem?_

_Odwróciła się, żeby nie zobaczył, jak się rumieni. Stanął naprzeciw niej i ja pocałował. _

_*koniec wspomnienia*  
_

- Idalio? - Chejron położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Znowu odpłynęłaś do wspomnień. - upomniał ją.

- Przepraszam. - wyjąkała. - To się już więcej nie powtórzy.

Starała się uśmiechnąć, ale jej się to nie udało.

- Złe wspomnienia niszczą dusze człowieka. Nie możesz rozdrapywać starych ran.

- Wszystko dobrze. Martwię się tylko tymi Igrzyskami.

Chejron uśmiechnął się słysząc to drobne kłamstwo.

- Na pewno dasz sobie radę. Masz dwa miesiące na ćwiczenia. Możesz poprosić o pomoc Astrid. - poradził jej. - W tym roku nie bierze udziału przez ciążę, ale myślę, że może ci coś doradzić.

Mówił oczywiście o Astrid Tigher, córce Ateny, która wygrała Igrzyska Olimpijskie 8 lat wcześniej. Dzieci Aresa i Ateny zwykle się nienawidzą. Z jednym wyjątkiem. Astrid i Idalia znały się już sześć lat. Nie były jakimiś najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale lubiły się i co najważniejsze nie próbowały się zabić. Astrid miała 25 lat i była w trzecim miesiącu ciąży. Ojcem dziecka był jej chłopak-śmiertelnik, Matt. Córka Ateny była bardzo poważna i pozytywnie nastawiona do życia. Niektórzy złośliwie nazywali ją „genialną Astrid"* jednak jej to nie przeszkadzało.

Kobieta jak zwykle czytała jakąś książkę naukową koło boiska do siatkówki, na którym grało jej rodzeństwo. Idalia podeszła do niej. Astrid nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, dopóki ta nie zasłoniła jej słońca.

- Ej, możesz się przesunąć? - powiedziała po czym uniosła głowę.

Jej małe brązowe loczki opadały luźno na blade ramiona. Jak każde dziecko Ateny miała szare oczy w których tańczyły iskierki geniuszu. Na jej długiej szyi wisiał rzemyk z czternastoma, różnokolorowymi paciorkami. Astrid miała rumieńce na twarzy jak zawsze po przeczytaniu pasjonującej według niej książki. Kobieta odgarnęła włosy i uśmiechnęła się do Idalii.

- Ach, to ty! Przepraszam. O co chcesz się zapytać?

- Biorę udział w Igrzyskach Olimpijskich... Błagam, pomóż!

* „genialna Astrid" - przezwisko bohaterki serii „Gone" Michaela Granta.

Dopiero co założyłam konto na fanfiction, więc nie ogarniam nic. Zwłaszcza, że nie umiem angielskiego. ;p Mam nadzieje, że Igrzyska się wam spodobają. ;)


	2. Rozdział 2

Astrid wysłuchała historii Idalii w milczeniu. Gdy córka Aresa ucichła obie siedziały jeszcze długo w milczeniu zanim genialna Astrid zaczęła mówić.

- Nie musiałaś mi tego wszystkiego mówić. Pomogłabym ci mimo wszystko. - uśmiechnęła się. - Od czego zaczniemy?

Opowiesz mi więcej o Igrzyskach? Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, zwłaszcza, że nie oglądałam każdej konkurencji... - wyznała Idalia.

Córka Ateny opowiedziała dziewczynie wszystko co sama wiedziała. Zaczęła od tego, że na czas Igrzysk nastaje ekechejria, czyli święty pokój. Każdy bóg mógł wybrać jedno swoje dziecko, żeby go reprezentowało. Astrid opowiedziała jej historię Olimpiady oraz o licznych zmianach w jej urządzaniu. Idalia na prawdę chciała się skupić, ale stwierdzając, że nie musi znać wszystkich szczegółów włączyła się dopiero, gdy jej koleżanka zaczęła mówić o przebiegu zawodów.

Pierwszego dnia wszyscy zawodnicy brali udział w obrzędach ku czci Zeusa. Tego dnia pojawiali się boscy rodzice uczestników i razem z nimi przyrzekali, że będą walczyć uczciwie i nie dopuszcza się żadnego oszustwa. Półbogów, którzy złamali przysięgę czekało wieczne potępienie i punkty ujemne przy sądzie nad duszą zmarłego. Hestia zapalała znicz olimpijski i pilnowała by płonął przez czas trwania Igrzysk. Po południu na arenie odbywała się prezentacja uczestników.

Drugiego dnia rano na arenie odbywał się wyścig rydwanów zaprzęgniętych w cztery konie, czyli kwadryg. Po południu zawodnicy brali udział w pięcioboju zwanym pentatlonem. W skład pięcioboju wchodził dromos, czyli bieg na długość jednego stadionu (192m), skok w dal z ciężarkami w obu rekach. Każdy uczestnik miał wykonać trzy skoki. Dysk, którym rzucano ważył 2kg (mężczyźni) i 1kg (kobiety). Apotoemus to oszczep wykonany z litego drewna i zaostrzony na jednym końcu. Rzut nim ułatwiała rzemienna pętla (ankyla), o którą zawodnik zaczepiał palcami. Na koniec pentatlonu obywały się zapasy. Wygrywał heros, który trzykrotnie powalił przeciwnika.

Kolejnego dnia urządzano diaulos, bieg średni na długość dwóch stadionów (385m), zaś czwartego wyścig z tarczą hoplita (385m). Na koniec Olimpiady rozdawano nagrody. Zwycięzca był okrywany chwałą. Oficjalnie kończono zawody i gaszono znicz olimpijski.

Idalia westchnęła powtarzając w myślach listę konkurencji. Nie lubiła biegać, ale przez tyle lat uciekania przed gniewem pana D. miała pewną wprawę. Kilka razy jeździła rydwanem i całkiem jej się to podobało, gdyby nie to, że ostatni raz skończyło się bolesna kraksą. Wydawało jej się, że najgorsze będą: skok w dal oraz rzut dyskiem i oszczepem.

- Wiem, że teraz wydaje ci się to straszne, ale za dwa miesiące będzie dużo lepiej. Podszkolę cię. - Astrid próbowała pocieszyć koleżankę.

- Dziękuje. Wątpię czy sama dałabym sobie z tym radę. - rzekła córka Aresa.

- Codziennie o szóstej wstawaj i pobiegaj przez pół godziny. Przed obiadem będziemy ćwiczyć pięciobój, a wieczorem wyścig rydwanów. - zarządziła genialna dziewczyna.

- Tak jest, mój mistrzu. - Idalia zasalutowała po czym wróciła do domku.

Domek ojca dziewczyny był niezbyt dokładnie pomalowany na czerwono. Przez dach biegł drut kolczasty, a nad drzwiami wisiała wypchana głowa dzika, który wodził za nieprzyjaciółmi oczami. Drzwi otwierały się tylko przed dziećmi Aresa lub gdy chcieli przewietrzyć domek. Stojąc na schodkach wyraźnie można było usłyszeć głośną muzykę. Idalia uśmiechnęła się i wbiegła do środka. Natychmiast muzyka wypełniła jej uszy. Mogła się domyślić, że rodzeństwo znów słucha metalu. Podeszła do wierzy i wyłączyła muzykę, na co współlokatorzy wydali z siebie oburzone krzyki. Uciszyła ich gestem ręki i rozejrzała się po wnętrzu. Na ścianie wisiało mnóstwo przeróżnych typów broni. Od gazu pieprzowego, poprzez miecze, kończąc na wiatrówkach. Były to pamiątki bo zmarłych i zaginionych dzieciach Aresa. Nikt nie mógł ich nawet zdjąć. W domku, jak zwykle, panował bałagan. Na podłodze walały się pudełka po pizzy, zdjęcia komandosów, reklamy obozów survivalowych oraz książki o wojnie i sztukach walki. Przy kominku klęczała brązowowłosa dziewczyna i wrzucała do ogni zdjęcia jakiegoś faceta. Po zdradzie lub zerwaniu dzieci Aresa nie płakały, tylko niszczyły wszelkie ślady istnienia byłego. Idalia również spaliła fotografie Roberta, ale nie potrafiła go wymazać z pamięci, a swoje łzy ukrywała.

_*wspomnienie*_

_ - Idiota. Kretyn. Zdrajca. - Idalia podsycała ogień zdjęciami i miłosnymi wierszami. _

_Gdy ręce miała już puste zdjęła z szyi medalion w kształcie serca i wrzuciła do kominka. Podeszła do swojego łóżka i korzystając z okazji, że jej rodzeństwo było na ognisku, wtuliła głowę w brudną poduszkę i zaczęła płakać. Po chwili jednak uspokoiła się. Była Spartanką. Nie mogła płakać._

_Wzdychając wstała i podeszła do okna. Od dwóch tygodni starała się unikać Roberta. Na początku wciąż ją przepraszał, ale w końcu dał sobie spokój. Oczywiście. Dla niego to nie miało znaczenia. Ucierpiał jedynie jego nos, a ona miała złamane serce. _

_Ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi. Nie mógł być to ktoś z jej rodzeństwa. Zdecydowała się wpuścić nachalnego intruza. Na progu stała Astrid. _

_ - Cześć. Co się stało? - spytała córka Aresa._

_ - Robert zniknął. - szepnęła. - Myślę, że powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. _

_*koniec wspomnienia*  
_

- Grupowa! Co się dzieje?

Idalia spojrzała na swojego brata, Archibalda, który patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. W domku było za cicho jak na nich. Wyłączyła muzykę, to prawda, ale dzieci Aresa w milczeniu się w nią wpatrywały. Była ich grupową i wyłączyła muzykę. Wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak. Dziewczyna starała się opanować niepokój i szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

- Biorę udział w Hieroj Olympiakoj Agones*! - krzyknęła.

Na początku nikt się nie odezwał, lecz potem wszyscy zaczęli klaskać.

- Statopulos! Statopulos! Statopulos**! - ryknęła dziewczyna przy kominku wstając.

Wszyscy poszli w jej ślady wykrzykując nazwisko Idalii. Dziewczyna roześmiała się ciesząc się, że rodzeństwo w nią wierzy. Poczuła, że ktoś ja unosi i już po chwili dzieci Aresa, nadal skandując jej nazwisko wybiegły na dwór. Herosi patrzyli na nich ze zdziwieniem.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał ktoś.

- Idalia bierze udział w Igrzyskach! - krzyknął Archibald.

Coraz więcej półbogów podeszło bliżej, żeby dowiedzieć co się dzieje.

- To już minęły cztery lata?

- Za dwa miesiące zaczyna się Olimpiada! Nie pamiętacie? - spytała Idalia, której w końcu udało się zejść na ziemie.

Rozległy się szepty. Większość nagle sobie przypomniała o ostatnim zwycięscy. To tyle jeśli chodzi o wieczną chwałę.

- Jaka Olimpiada? - z tłumu wyłonił się Albert.

- Co cztery lata urządzamy zawody takie jak śmiertelnicy, tylko według starożytnych zasad. Każdy bóg ma prawo pobłogosławić jedno ze swoich dzieci i zgłosić je do Igrzysk Olimpijskich. - wyjaśniłam. - Mój ojciec mnie już wybrał, a wasi też zaczną to niedługo robić. Zapewne jeszcze dziś.

Jak na potwierdzenie jej słów nad głową Alberta pojawił się symbol znicza olimpijskiego.

- Wygląda na to, że będzie ciekawie. - Córka Aresa popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem.

Wszyscy nagle się ożywili. Próbowali odgadnąć kogo wybierze ich rodzic. Idalia zastanawiała się, dlaczego Zeus chciał, aby reprezentował go chłopak, który jeszcze w ogóle nie trenował. Nie musiał wybierać swojego reprezentanta. Powinien był poczekać jeszcze przynajmniej cztery lata, żeby Albert miał jakieś szanse. Herosi zaczęli się kłócić. Olimpijczycy biorąc przykład z Aresa i Zeusa zaczęli zgłaszać swoje dzieci do rywalizacji. Zapanował chaos. Półbogowie zaczęli się przekrzykiwać. Synowie Hermesa zbierali zakłady. Nim Idalia zdążył zareagować jej rodzeństwo znów uniosło ją do góry.

- STATOPULOS! STATOPULOS! STATOPULOS! - ryknęli przekrzykując resztę.

- Oldman! Oldman! Oldman! - poszły w ich ślady dzieci Ateny.

Malcolm Oldman, był największym wrogiem wszystkich dzieci boga wojny. Nienawidzili go, ze wzajemnością, bardziej niż innych dzieci bogini mądrości. Malcolm wszystkim próbował pokazać, że jest najlepszy i najmądrzejszy. Nie wszystkim jego braciom i siostrom to się podobało, ale to on miał walczyć z Idalią. Astrid trzymała się na uboczu i czytała książkę nie zwracając uwagi na wrzaski reszty. Była spokojna, wyrozumiała, sprawiedliwa i genialna. Jej pięć minut minęło osiem lat wcześniej, ale ona się tym nie przejmowała. Gdyby przegrała, też nie zrobiłoby to dla niej różnicy.

- ODSTAWCIE MNIE NA ZIEMIĘ! JUŻ! - rozkazała Idalia.

Zostawili ją, ale nadal kłócili się z mieszkańcami domku Ateny. Córka Aresa podeszła do genialnej Astrid.

- Bogowie! Oni zachowują się jak dzieci!

- Zaraz im przejdzie. - odrzekła spokojnie dziewczyna nie odrywając wzroku od książki. - Malcolm i tak przegra.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Chodzi mu tylko o wieczną chwałę, która tak na prawdę trwa kilka dni. Niektórzy biorą udział w Igrzyskach, żeby rodzice byli z nich dumni. - stwierdziła. - W dodatku Malcolm jest o wiele głupszy od ciebie.

Idalia zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie odezwała się. Nie słyszała o głupim dziecku Ateny i nie do końca zgadzała się z Astrid, ale nie miała ochoty na kłótnie. Zwłaszcza z geniuszem. Nie mogąc wytrzymać wrzasków półbogów, córka Aresa ruszyła w kierunku plaży. Zdjęła trampki i weszła po kostki do wody.

_*wspomnienie*_

_Robert i Idalia siedzieli na piasku. Wpatrywali się uparcie w horyzont, jakby chcieli dostrzec coś pośród fal. Dziewczyna raz zauważyła delfina, ale on natychmiast zniknął. Nieświadomie położyła swoją dłoń na jego. Nie cofnął się. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. _

_ - Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że wyglądasz ślicznie?_

_Córka Aresa musiała zrobić cudowną minę, bo chłopak się roześmiał. Zaglądnął w jej oczy. _

_ - Ida... Pewnie właśnie zniszczę naszą przyjaźń, ale... Kocham cię. - szepnął i spuścił głowę._

_ - Nie uwierzysz, ale ja też cię kocham.- odrzekła po chwili ciszy._

_Robert popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyna roześmiała się, a potem go pocałowała. _

_*koniec wspomnienia*  
_

Nastolatka zachwiała się i upadła. Dopiero gdy woda morska dotknęła jej twarzy, wróciła do rzeczywistości. Wstała i zauważyła, że powoli zaczyna się odpływ. Fale delikatnie obmywały jej palce u nóg.

- Idalia?! - usłyszała za sobą. - Nic cie nie jest?

Gdy się odwróciła, stanęła twarzą w twarz z Albertem. Wyglądał na zmartwionego i uważnie się jej przyglądał. Pokręciła głową.

- Nie. - mruknęła i zawróciła do domku, po drodze zbierając swoje buty.

*gr. _hieroj olympiakoj agones_ - święte igrzyska olimpijskie

**_Statopulos_ – greckie nazwisko mojej prababki ^^


End file.
